


For Luce

by thebrontide



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrontide/pseuds/thebrontide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel/Demon AU playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llgf/gifts).



> So originally I wanted to write you a drabble and I had a cute idea for it and everything! However, I couldn't find anytime to sit down and really crank it out :( Instead I created a playlist for you that I thought would represent an Angel/Demons AU(although I think it would fit any AU of theirs quite well) perfectly!

[Angels and Demons](http://8tracks.com/beastinthenight/angels-and-demons?utm_medium=trax_embed)


End file.
